Death Row
by alchemyfreak9727
Summary: Where are death row prisoners disappearing to? East City is determined to find out. But when all else fails will the military really be desperate enough to throw a young State Alchemist in the midst of it all? Read to see! Rated T for Ed's mouth.
1. Accept or Reject?

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Brother? Ed stay awake! No damn it you can't die here! We still have lots to do! You promised to get my body back Brother! And there is cake that Winry made for your birthday back at the Colonel's office! We all have to sing for you. Right guys?"

The younger brother looks up at everyone. They just watch the boys, dumbfounded. How could the mission go so wrongly? _What_ went wrong? Should they have come sooner? An ambulance pulls up at the end of the alleyway.

"Heh, heh, heh. He's gone armor boy! You all killed him." A man sitting a few yards away with his hands cuffed comments.

"Shut up!" Alphonse whips around towards the criminal. "Brother will be fine, he's just sleeping. He likes to sleep." The boy rocks back and forth clutching his brother's body.

"Alphonse, the medics are here to take him." The Colonel, Roy Mustang, places his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Let these men help him now."

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

"That damn Colonel!" Edward groans as he walks to his superior's office. "I just get back to East City and he already wants me to go on another mission! Besides that, eight o'clock is too damned early."

Alphonse, his younger brother, sighs. "Ed."

"What Al?" He looks at the suit of armor walking next to him. "I'm fed up! He sends us on these wild goose chases looking for the stone and he still wants us to do his extra work, just because he's too lazy to find someone else to bark orders at!"

"It isn't so bad brother. Maybe we won't have to travel this time."

"Hmph." Edward continues to walk until the two of them reach the Colonel's office. He rests his automail hand on the doorknob, sighing heavily. Ed opens the door to see Mustang's men hard at work. The only woman in the room, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, looks up as they enter the room.

"Good morning boys." She smiles at them. "Edward, the Colonel is waiting for you in his office."

"Yeah, yeah." Edward mumbles.

He waves to everyone and walks past the desks barging into Mustang's office, slamming the door behind him. Alphonse chuckles and clanks over to the clump of tiny desks. Everyone looks up at him as he fidgets with his hands.

"Yes, Alphonse?" Hawkeye questions, breaking the silence.

"Um, well I was wondering if you all would celebrate Brother's birthday with me. It is in a few days and Winry is coming up this morning as a surprise and I would like for all of you to come to the party we are going to throw. It won't be anything big of course!"

"I'll come." Havoc says lighting a cigarette. Breda, Fuery, and Falman all nod in agreement. Hawkeye speaks up to, "We would all love to come Alphonse."

"That's great!" He claps his hands together beaming on the inside. From inside the other room they can hear Edward yelling. Al sighs loudly.

Edward's Perspective

I feel like I should have kicked the door open. I slump in a chair, facing Mustang. He pretends to not notice me and continues reading one of his hundreds of reports stacked on his desk. I clear my throat loudly and he finally looks up at me.

"Well good morning to you Fullmetal. I almost didn't see you there." He laughs at his short joke and I feel my eye twitch. "You know if you sat up like a big boy you wouldn't be so short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!" I yell nearly jumping over the desk to take a swing at him.

"I see you are as lively as ever Fullmetal." Mustang chuckles, folding his hands under his chin. "I have a very important mission for you. It is top priority and very dangerous. Would you like to hear the details?"

I nod, sitting back down. He hands me a thick file concerning the assignment. I flip through the papers, skimming over it as Mustang briefs me on the latest events.

"Recently we've been having trouble keeping prisoners in our jail cells. The prisoners are only the ones that have been sentenced to death row." He informs me, and then continues. "There is a traitor in our midst. Your job, if you were to accept, is to be placed on death row, only for the assignment of course, and to try to find out who is releasing these men. A fake trial has already been set up for you today in the case that you do accept."

I glance up from the file. "What is this guy doing with the fugitives? Is he just letting them go free or does he have a plan for all of them?"

"We don't know." The Colonel says, defeated. "We guess that the guy is rounding up the strongest people he can that hate the military. He might have a plan to turn their hatred against the state and attack the military when we least expect it."

"So all I have to do is act like I hate the military, find out what this guy is doing, and tell you where he is hiding the prisoners? That doesn't seem too hard." I shrug and throw the file back on Mustang's desk. "Sure I'll do it."

"There is one more thing though." Mustang looks at me cautiously. "Alphonse won't be able to know that you being on death row is just an act."

"What? Why the hell not?" I yell at him. "You expect me to let my brother believe I'm going to die and that he won't ever get is body back?

"It is just a precaution for your safety Fullmetal." He says it so calmly, as if there is nothing to it. "If Al were to unconsciously let it slip that you weren't really going to die, the man we are searching for might find out what we are doing. Then who knows what this guy might do."

"Al wouldn't 'let it slip'! You can trust him!" I stand up quickly and pound on his desk hard with my right hand. I accidently leave a dent from my automail.

"Fullmetal, if you have to tell Alphonse then we won't require your service for this assignment." Mustang's tone is as sharp as a nail. I take a minute to evaluate what I want to do.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Alphonse's Perspective

The yelling in the other room subsides. After a short while, Major Armstrong and Lt. Colonel Hughes come in to wait for the Mustang. We share some small talk and I ask them to come for Ed's birthday celebration. They agree and the Major has tears in his eyes and starts babbling how kind it is of me to throw Ed a birthday party.

Mustang's door opens and I turn around to greet Brother. Although my greeting falls short as I see Mustang walking Edward out of his office with his hands cuffed in front of him.


	2. Trial and Error

**CHAPTER TWO**

The entire room goes quiet and the thought of a celebration flies out the window. Hawkeye stands up grabbing her coat and walks over and stands next to the Colonel. Brother is staring at his feet, I run up to him.

"Brother what's going on?" I ask him, almost too scared for the answer. When he doesn't answer I get agitated and grab Mustang's collar. I lift him several inches off the ground. "Where are you taking him?"

"Al, don't." I look back down at Ed and his eyes look sad. "I have to go."

"Where?" I let go of Mustang almost reluctantly, my focus back on Brother. "Where are they taking you?"

Mustang speaks up this time, "He has a trial Alphonse, for his… Crimes." He looks away not wanting to meet my gaze.

"What crimes? Brother hasn't done anything wrong!"

"We have a record Alphonse, of." Mustang pauses. "Of unexplained deaths where you and your brother have been traveling recently. I'm sorry to say this, but you might not know your brother as well as you think you do."

"Shut up!" His face expression doesn't change. "I know my brother and I know that Ed would never kill anyone!" I look at Ed and he seems unreasonably calm. "Ed why are you just going with this? This isn't like you! Fight! Resist! Anything!"

"Al there is nothing I can do to get out of this. I have to go."

"No we can-"

"ALPHONSE! Just stop!" Ed shouts at me. Everyone jumps when they hear him yell. But Brother never once looks at me. "I told you, I have to go."

I fall to my knees making a loud clanking noise. I stare at his boots and he walks away with Mustang and Hawkeye following closely behind him. I continue to stare at where he was standing. After the three of them leave no one in the room makes a sound. They all are as confused as I am. I hear Hughes mumble something to himself and run out of the room in pursuit of Mustang.

"Alphonse?" Armstrong kneels beside me. "Alphonse didn't you say you needed to pick Winry up from the train station?"

"Oh no." I get up and start running. "Winry!"

**AT TRAIN STATION**

"Alphonse! Hey Al!" Winry waves at me through the crowds of people. She pushes her way over and smiles at me. "How are you? Where's Ed?"

"He's been taken in for a trial." I try to explain to her.

"Is he a witness for something?" Winry's smile stays plastered on her face.

"No. He's t-the defendant." She stops smiling and she finally understands.

"WHAT? Why? What is he being accused of?"

"Countless murders apparently."

"Well Edward would never kill anyone so we have nothing to worry about!" Winry tried to smile again but failed.

I thought that too but the way Brother yelled at me. He seemed so sure in himself that he had. I don't tell Winry this but guide her to a military car waiting to take us back to the Eastern Command.

Edward's Perspective

"Roy!" I can hear Hughes running up from behind us. "Mustang stop!"

"Fullmetal hold up for a second." I stop my head still hung low.

"Roy does that mean Edward has taken on the mission?"

"Yes. We are heading to his trial now." I can feel their eyes watching me. "Fullmetal." He starts.

"Please don't Colonel." I look back at him. "Just don't."

I hear Mustang's door open again and Alphonse runs out going the other way. I stare at his back as he runs. Where is he going? He's probably mad at me for yelling at him. I can't lie to Al, this death row thing will kill him more than it does me. What was I thinking? I subconsciously take a small step towards Al, but Hawkeye steps in my way, blocking the path. She looks at me and shakes her head slightly. My head drops again. This is my decision. I have to go with it now.

**AT TRIAL**

I strain my ears every time the door opens, waiting for the clank of metal. I almost don't hear the judge call my name, but Mustang taps me on the shoulder forcing me to pay attention and get up.

"State Alchemist, Edward Elric." The judge a fat man says looking down at me.

"Yes sir." Just then I hear the door open and close, metal clanging down an aisle, and sitting down loudly. "Shit." I whisper.

"You have been arrested for the murder and disappearance of several men. The men are Father Cornello of Liore, Lieutenant Yoki of Youswell, and the State Alchemist, Shou Tucker of East City." He looks up from his paper meeting my gaze. "Is there anything that you would like to say to defend yourself?"

Mustang nudges my arm and whispers, "At least play the part Fullmetal."

I drop my head. Play the part eh? I start laughing, quiet at first then I get louder. I look up at the judge, glancing over at the jury. "You got me." I smile though inside I am dying.

"You, Edward Elric have pleaded guilty to these charges and will be sentenced to death. You are hereby stripped of your State Alchemist certification." The judge stamps a piece of paper and yells for the next person. Mustang takes my pocket watch from within my red coat.

Behind me I hear Alphonse jump up. "No that can't be true! Brother it isn't true!" I look back at him not sure what to say but my jaw drops and I stop completely. Mustang runs into me. Winry is sitting next to where Al was sitting gaping at me. Wide eyed and confused.

Mustang notices to and he pushes my back leading me out of the courtroom. "Come on Fullmetal."

Al follows us out into the hallway with Winry in tow. He jumps in front of us, forcing us to stop. "Brother this isn't right! We still have lots to do remember?" He looks at Mustang and launches himself at the colonel. "You didn't do anything to help Brother! What is wrong with you? You just want another promotion, don't you?"

"Ed?" Behind Al, a small voice speaks up. "You didn't really kill those people did you? This is just some sort of sick joke, isn't it?"

I can't look at her. Mustang talks instead. "Winry I'm sorry." Then he pushes me past Al's big suit of armor, guiding me to where a car will take me the prison in the middle of town. The two of them don't follow us this time. We turn around a corner a ways away from them and I spin around pinning Mustang to the wall.

"Damn it you bastard! Why the hell didn't you tell me Winry was there?" I feel tears of frustration coming and I bite my lip, dropping my grip on Mustang's collar.

"I didn't know Fullmetal. Honestly." He puts his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Let's go, your car should be here my now." I walk in silence in front of him while Hawkeye comes up beside me. She puts her arm around my shoulder, wrapping me in a sort of hug.

**AT PRISON**

When I reach the prison it's about a quarter past noon. I am placed in a prison cell with no one else in sight. After about an hour a young guy, about twenty or so, brings in a tray filled with my lunch. He stands outside the cell facing away from me. I ignore him and begin to eat.

I spill something on my coat and when I pick up my napkin a note falls out. I reach down to the floor grabbing it and start reading.

'There is a key to your handcuffs in your potatoes. A key for your cell resides in your milk. Once you get out meet me at the end of the hall.' -R

This must be the guy I am supposed to be looking for. If it is going to be this easy I can go back to Al in no time! Cautiously I fork through my 'potatoes' and find the key for my cuffs. I unlock them, grabbing it before it hits the ground. I fish the second key from the revolting white liquid on my tray, and sneak over to the guard that faces away from me. Mentally apologizing, I wrap my automail arm around his neck suffocating him until he falls to the ground unconscious. I unlock the cell door and stoop down taking the man's keys. Dragging him into my cell, I lock the door behind me and throw the guard's keys into the adjacent cell. After, I run to the end of the hall. I can see a man with long blond hair which is pulled into a ponytail. He is wearing a blue military uniform and applauding me.

"I'm impressed. Your stealth is amazing." He turns on his heels and walks down another hallway. "So the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric has been sentenced to death for a few measly murders eh? How intriguing. I thought you of all people would be a good little dog! I think you're just playing with me!"

For a second, Mustang's words flash in my mind. _Play the part_. Instantaneously, I transmute my arm into a blade and throw the man against the wall, threatening him with the sharp point.

"Are you leading me into a trap? Where are we going? Tell me unless you would like to see your blood spill to the floor." He smiles and raises his hands as if in defeat.

"You win Elric! The name's Ricky." He holds his hand out for me to shake. I lower the blade, transmuting my arm back, I shake his hand. "I'm busting you out of here. There are a few men I would like you to meet." Ricky starts walking down the hall again and I follow along side of him. "We are planning a sort of project if you will. And we need men like you. I'm looking for people who hate the military with a passion." He looks over at me. "Do you hate the military Edward?"

I smile deviously at him. "Hell yes."


	3. Acting on Anger

**CHAPTER THREE**

Mustang's Perspective

"Will Alphonse and Winry be told of the circumstances about Edward's assignment?"

I look at Hughes irritably. "You know I can't tell them. It's for Fullmetal's safety. I wish I could though. The kid's expression when he saw Winry. He knew he was going to be put up against Al, but Winry too." I sigh rubbing my face with my hands. It's already been too long of a day.

"You know what's even worse for those two kids?" I look at him, waiting for the answer. "They were going to throw Ed a birthday party in a few days."

"Shit." I drop my head at the news. Of course they were going to throw Ed a party and I had to come along and give Fullmetal the mission to make it look like he was going to die at the same time. Alphonse has the right to hate me. I can even hear him moving around outside my office, pacing, ready to attack me with questions when I happen to leave my office, or just attack me.

Reading my thoughts Hughes states the obvious. "You know that you won't be able to ignore him forever Roy. You will have to talk to Alphonse sooner or later."

"I know." As if on cue there is a loud banging on my office door. I rub my face again.

"Colonel I know you are in there! Come out and talk to me right now!" His voice cracks as he yells. "Brother wouldn't kill anyone and you know that! Come out here and face me like a man you coward!"

I stare at the door, not quite sure of what to do next, when a small whisper tries to calm the younger Elric. "Please Alphonse come sit down with me. We can wait for him on the couch, he can't go anywhere without us seeing, alright?"

"No! We might be able to wait but Brother can't!" I hear soft sobs coming from the Rockbelle girl. "It's all because of that bastard in there that Ed is in jail for crimes he didn't even commit!"

"Al, please, I-I know t-this, it's just E-Edward." Winry stops and her gasping sobs become louder. "H-he looked l-like h-he had-d k-killed t-those people-e." I can hear her start bawling now.

I start to rise from my chair, ready to take my punishment from the two of them, but Hughes stops me. He just shakes his head slowly staring at a spot on my desk. I look to Hawkeye for advice, but she isn't looking at me either, as if also saddened by the turn of events for the trio of children and their emotions, or is it disappointment towards me for throwing Fullmetal into such a dangerous assignment? I stand up and walk over to my window watching the citizens walk in front of the command center. I squint as I think I see someone familiar, but the person falls out of sight behind a large group of people.

"Oh dear!" I can hear Fuery shout and then his footsteps running to my door. "Excuse me Alphonse, Winry." He bursts into my office slightly panting. "Sir, Fullmetal has escaped from the prison!"

My head whips around to Al who is sitting next to the crying Winry. He slowly looks up at me, whispering something to Winry they jump up and run out of the room. "Damn it!" I grab the coat resting on my chair and rush out the door yelling behind me, "Hawkeye, Hughes come with me."

In perfect union the sound of feet and "yes sir" follow me.

Hughes walks up beside me slightly leaning over and whispers, "Are we going to get Fullmetal?"

"No." I snarl snapping at him. "We are going to get those other two damn kids.

Edward's perspective

Ricky had changed from the blue uniform and I was told to put my trademark red jacket in a backpack to not look too suspicious. We were walking down the street as casually as anyone else. I had asked earlier why we weren't running since I had just escaped from prison. He just snorted and said that we would be caught quicker if we ran. That we would have just drawn more attention to ourselves. I agreed with his logic and didn't protest. My heart was beating too fast anyways to even think about running. Before I knew it we were across town on an all too familiar street. Right smack dab in front of that Bastard Colonel's office. I look at his window and I think that I had seen him. A giant group of people blocks my view and I soon forget about the Bastard.

"Should we really be this close to the military's base?" I glance to Ricky who is walking with his hands in his pockets. "They must have gotten word that I'm out by now."

"This is the shortest way to our hideout. If we go any other way it would take us double the time it's taking us now." He doesn't look at me but just keeps walking, he smiles and starts chuckling. "What are you afraid of the big dogs Elric?"

My eyes narrow as I glare at him. "No I just don't want to go back to my kennel." He snorts at this and continues to not look at me. We turn left into an alley. Behind us I can faintly hear familiar footsteps.

"Edward! You idiot!" I turn sharply and see Winry throwing something, Al standing next to her.

"Duck!" I yell and almost throw Ricky down to the ground. A wrench flies past where my head just was. "That was close."

Ricky stands up calmly, brushing himself off. He murmurs something inaudible and glares at Winry. Just as he is about to say something to her a group of people run up behind the two. Colonel Buttface walks in front of everyone and holds up his right hand.

"Everyone stand back, I can take care of this little squirt by myself." He smirks at me.

"WHO ARE CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?" I can't help but yell at him. Ricky comes up beside me and pats me on the back.

"Take him down kid. You're little enough to dodge his attacks aren't you?"

Rage clouds my mind and I shove Ricky away from me, he hits the wall with a loud thump. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" He looks at me stunned.

"Hey come on we're on the same team! No need to do any backstabbing now!" He fakes a smile at me. "Unless you still are a dog of the military." He peers at me through narrowed eyes, trying to read my expression.

I am about to protest when I hear a loud snap, I quickly jump sideways almost getting singed by the Bastard's flames. "Hey shorty might want to watch your opponent better."

"Shorty? Can a shorty do this?" I clap my hands and hit the ground, an iron cage forms around the entire group of people.

"Not bad Fullmetal." He snaps again through the bars this time, I dodge it easily this time. I transmute a pipe near me and it explodes, water splashing everyone in the cage. Colonel Bastard looks at his dripping gloves. I laugh hysterically as his 'beautiful' hair falls in his eyes. My good mood falls short when Hawkeye starts shooting at the two of us, a few coming closer than I would like. She was obviously missing on purpose but I duck behind a giant crate anyways. Ricky does the same; we remain motionless until the shooting stops.

"I'm out of ammo sir." I can hear Hawkeye lying to Mustang in a loud whisper.

Ricky stands proudly staring at the trapped soldiers. "Wow Ed I'm impressed, again. You will be of great use to us." He looks back at me smiling smugly.

"Brother! How could you?" I hear the cage break and see Al jumping in the air, foot above my head rapidly coming down.

I feel my eyes grow wide and I step back in the nick of time. Alphonse holds his hands up as if wanting a fight. "Al, I'm not going to fight you. This is between me and the military." He doesn't move just waits for me to make a move.

"I can take care of the tin can Elric." Ricky walks towards Al and starts to pull something out of his backpack.

"You made my brother do this." Alphonse shifts towards Ricky. "My brother isn't against the military! He would never be!"

Ricky smiles as he says this and Al leaps at him with his leg in mid kick. "No!" I step in front of Ricky and a shooting pain greets my ribs. "Ack!" I hit the wall and feel myself slide down.

"Brother!" Metal clanks towards me but Ricky is there first.

"Come on Elric time to go." He helps me stand, my head a bit fuzzy and I run after Ricky out of the alley and into the setting sun. I stop abruptly and look back into the crowded backstreet. Alphonse hasn't moved and the military begins to carefully get out of the cage.

Mustang looks up and tries to smile. "Be careful Fullmetal."

My brother stares at me, or through me, saying something incoherent.

"Elric! You coming?" Ricky stands by a bench, waiting for me. I nod and clap my hands; placing them gently on the ground a wall grows blocking the military in the alley. I turn and start running towards Ricky, the pain growing more and more visible.

**AT HIDEOUT**

"Hell no, not him! Boss he's gotta be a traitor or something!" A man with greasy brown hair yells at Ricky. "Let's just kill him! He's a shrimp anyways he won't be any use to us anyways!"

I clench my fists and take a giant step towards him, but Ricky grabs my arm, holding me back from hitting the man. I calm down a bit and Ricky walks away, and starts looking for something on a giant desk in the middle of the warehouse.

A man with scars around his mouth, making it looks like he's smiling, stands up behind Greasy. "I don't know. I've heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist, he really could be a big help to us."

"Then you must have also heard that he is a suck up to the Mustang guy!" Greasy stands up ready to start a fight with Smiles.

"You know what?" A guy with giant muscles steps in. "I think you are just mad because the Fullmetal guy can use alchemy like you, except he's faster at it! You have to draw your stupid little circles, he just claps!"

"No damn it! He's that Colonel's pet! Can't anyone else see that?" A few other men murmur in agreement with Greasy. He looks smugly at me. "I think we should take a vote to see if we even really want the little pipsqueak!"

This time no one holds me back, I transmute my arm into a blade and launch myself at the man. Colliding with him hurts where Al kicked me, but I pin him on the ground sitting on his chest with the edge of my knife extremely close to his throat. "Say it again you son of a bitch! Call me little one more time!" His eyes wide from the shock of what just happened he tries to shove me off but I threaten him with the blade once again.

"Come now Elric we don't want everyone injured by the new guys hand just before our big mission now do we?" Ricky walks up behind me holding a thick folder.

I look back at Greaseball below me. "That bastard Mustang didn't own me, I don't care about the state, and if you call me small one more time I won't be afraid to slit your throat." I stand up slowly, making sure that I use Greasy as a push off as I get up. He rubs his throat as a few men help him up. I look at Ricky indifferently and ask, "You said you had a project you guys were doing. What is it?"

"How about we go into my office?" He leads me across the warehouse and up a small flight of stairs. I look back at the men and they are still arguing about whether or not to accept me, I laugh to myself. We enter a shabby little room which must be what he is calling his office. There is a desk with lots of papers scattered on it, a small flickering lamp, and two folding chairs. "Please sit." I take my seat across from him as he plops down behind the desk. He looks at me with a giant smile plastered on his face and he hands me the folder that he had been carrying. My mind flashes back to this morning when I was doing the exact same thing in Mustang's office.

"As you might have pieced together the men downstairs along with you and myself are going to attack the military at the Eastern Command Center." He folds his hands the way the Colonel does, covering his mouth. "In two days' time at dusk."

I nod flipping through the papers. Each page has a personal file for the various members of the Eastern Command. I pause when I see Mustang's picture, I skim through his profile. After his I see the pictures of Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, and Hawkeye, all have their lengthy profiles like Mustang's. Turning one more page I see myself. Two full pages of information stare blankly at me.

"Was I a threat or just in the way?" I ask continuing through the files.

Ricky leans back in his chair and smiles. "You were a threat to us." He sighs loudly. "But now, since you are on our side, are a great ally. You will be joining us, right?"

I look up from the personal file of Randy Longstine, and smile kindly. "I've got nothing better to do. So, why not?"


End file.
